


マイホーム

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮31岁生贺文





	マイホーム

情事过后醒来的锦户，下意识的伸出手摸了摸旁边的床位。

没有人，但还能感觉到温热的体温。

抬头看了一眼时间，已经快到中午了，阳光落进屋内，氤氲在后背。已经到了深秋，微凉的空气更加让人舍不得离开暖烘烘的被窝。

“啧，那个家伙跑哪里去了“因为身边没有那个人，所以锦户依旧选择了起床，从地上捞起自己的T恤套上，随手穿上牛仔裤，走出卧室房门的时候就看见内博贵背对着自己，靠在沙发旁边抱着吉他。

听到动静，内转过头来，“小亮，你有吉他的曲谱吗？”

依旧有些迷糊的锦户走过去从后面环住内的腰，把头搭在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，随口指了指沙发后面的小书柜，“你看那里应该有吧”

内探着身子过去，在书架最下面一层摸索着，因为锦户身体的禁锢，让自己整个右边都动弹不了，只能再侧过一点身子伸长手臂，成功抽出一个薄册子。

“啊，这个是my home的谱子啊”内把腿上的吉他放在一边，对着阳光用手指在榻榻米上打着节拍。

“恩，你就拿这个练习一下吧，”顿了顿锦户把身体再往前靠近一点，直到感觉到和内的后背紧紧贴在一起了才接着说道：“相信以你的智商，练习一个月就差不多了”

“哼“内不服气的撅撅嘴，从锦户这个角度看过去，可以清楚地看到阳光下内淡粉色的唇瓣，下意识的轻轻咬上去，换到了内小声的喊痛，于是干脆把整个唇吻住，一点一点吮 吸着，刚想把舌 尖探进去就被内用曲谱轻轻打了一下后脑勺，

“别闹了，陪我把这个练完”内笑着用手肘推开锦户，继续低头看着谱子。

于是锦户又把头压在了内的肩膀上，看着内把曲谱摆在地上，重新拿起吉他一点一点拨着弦。

“不对，你这个手法不对”锦户抬了抬头内自动把内垂下来，换上锦户的手臂从后边环住自己，拨着吉他，

“看到没有，是这样，这个音错了”

“哦”内点点头，锦户于是又把手臂抽回来，缠在内的腰上，低头看着内再次拿起吉他。

“不对不对，这里又错了……”

“恩？”

“我来弹一遍，你看一下”锦户从身后站起来，抽出内怀中的吉他，坐到旁边的沙发上，熟稔了几下手感，微微颌首让内注意看。

内拿着曲谱挪到锦户的腿边，顺着吉他的曲子轻轻哼唱：

「さあ帰ろう」见惯れた景色 

ありふれた 日常に 手のひら重ね

然后抬头看着正在专心弹着吉他伴奏的锦户，凑过去轻触一下他的唇，小声的说到：「おかえり」

锦户抬起头，只看见内笑盈盈的看着自己，下意识的摸摸鼻子，扭过头去

“还有哦，”

“恩？锦户垂着眼睛看着内，

“生日快乐，小亮”

“……”

“小亮，”内再次不屈不饶的把头凑过去，盯着锦户的眼睛说，

“你怎么了？”

“礼物呢”

“诶？”

“没有礼物吗？”锦户微微抬起下巴，斜着眼睛看着内，

“因为不知道你到底想要什么……”内跌坐在一边，

“而且我可是前天才结束舞台剧就过来陪你了诶！”

锦户的眼神更加深邃的看着内，抿着嘴也不说话，

“要不然下午我陪你去上街？”

“没有精力出门”

“那我自己去给你买好了~”

“你打算让好不容易有休假时间的我一个人待在家里一下午吗？”

“那……今天我来负责做饭？唔，蛋包饭怎么样？”

“没有穿裸 体围裙？”

“你脑袋只有这些色 色的东西吗……”

“我脑袋里只有关于博贵色 色的东西哦”锦户眨了眨眼睛。

“……哦，知道了”内捂住了自己的脸。

「这个该死的，偷心的混蛋……」


End file.
